fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doodlemen RPG
Doodlemen RPG (working title was Scribblemen RPG) is the first game in the Doodlemen Series for the Nintendo DS. It is an RPG, but also has a lot of places where the player can draw things for the game. Unlike the game, Drawn to Life, the playable character can not be created. However, weapons can be customized at one point in the game. Story A long time ago, a young boy named Drew had a dream of becoming a great artist. Hew was great at the time and never grew tired of sketching and painting day in and day out. Many years later, he became very famous and sold all his old art to Nintendo. After a long deal of waiting, Nintendo sent him a letter saying that his ideas to rejected. He was heartbroken and scrunched up a drawing of some characters for a video game and walked out of the room. Later, Nintendo found out that there was a mistake and his ideas were accepted. Drew had already abandoned his work at his old work place. A greedy man named Arther decided to steal the art and pass it on as his own art to Nintendo. Just then, the art came to life in the drawing. There was nothing but blank space and two characters, a male and female stick man. At that time, Artie grabs Drew's art to discover the living drawings. He quickly sketch's a bunch of Zoombies. The stick men call on The Player for help and to draw a weapon to defeat the Zoombies. The Player creates a weapon and the stick men defeat the Zoombies. The stick men request a door to a new world, and The Player creates New Canvas. They then request that the player find their creator and find out their names. Just then, Artie challenges the player to a duel with drawn weapons. After Artie is defeated, the player finds the creator, Drew and discovers that their names are Dudle and Dudlette. The two want to be returned to their creator and The Player agrees to take them back to Drew. Only minutes after, they are kidnapped by Artie, who erases their memories and puts them on a quest to find a Rubolet and save the Sketchies, a new type of drawing. In the mean time, The Player goes on the mission to get back New Canvas and take it to Drew, while trying to stop Artie's minions that can bring drawing to life. Characters Drawings * Dudle - A daredevil fun-loving yellow stick figure that enjoys fighting alongside his friends. * Dudlette - Created to be Dudle's hyperactive stick sister that loves to fight as much as he. * Scribboy - Artie's creation, that has meant to be a stronger rival for Dudle. He enjoys reading. * Sketchies - The people that inhabit the land of New Canvas, playful and carefree. * King Kanvas - The king of New Canvas sends helpful letters to Dudle and Dudlette on their quest. Humans * Drew - A man with the heart of a child. He created Dudle and Dudlette as a kid. * The Player - You. An artist that loves to draw and create things, like cities. * Artie - A greedy man on a quest to be famous by ripping off other's work. Beta Elements ''Main Article: Doodlemen RPG/Beta Elements'' Gallery File:Dudle_1.png|Dudle File:Dudlette_1.png|Dudlette File:Sketchies.png|Sketchies (Male & Female) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Doodlemen Series Category:RPGs Category:Drawing Games